How to deal with a overprotective brother
by GamerGirlsRock
Summary: Kai likes Popuri, but he has a problem. Her overprotective brother,Rick. How do you deal with an overprotective brother? An overprotective,ex marine sister who wants little nieces and nephews to spoil of course!


**"Hello Mineral Town!" Terra screamed as she and Kai got off the boat. Kai shook his head and said,"We don't need the fireworks to know we're here. Why did you even come with me?" Terra pouted,"Because I am your sister and you love me? Plus you need help with that Popuri girl." Kai blushed crimson,"I do not!"" Hello Kai!" someone behind them said, disgusted. They turned around to see a disgruntled Rick with crossed arms.****"Who's this fag?" Terra said, pointing at Rick. Rick yelled,"I am NOT a fag!" Kai bursted out laughing,"THAT...IS...SO...TRUE!" Rick started grumbling,"My name is Rick, and who are you?" Terra grinned and said,"I'm Kai's sister, Terra. If you don't want people to think you a fag, then don't dress like one!" Rick crossed his arms and said,"Oh great there are TWO of them!" Terra then decided this was the perfect time to say,"So, where is this Popuri?""WHAT! You are not seeing my sister!" Rick yelled. Terra then smirked,"Okay, Fag, we will leave your sister alone. I have to go put away my bags anyway." Terra said, walking away. Kai ran after her, after flipping Rick off. As they walked off, Terra said,"Lets put our bags away, then go get that girl! I hold off Faggot." Kai smirked,"You know, I have no idea where you get that brain of yours." What they didn't know was Rick was listening to their every word. Rick growled,"I'll show them. Kai just wants to use Popuri!"**

**About a hour later, Kai and Terra set off to reach Claire's farm."Why are we here?" Kai said."Because your brilliant sister needs a rancher to pull this scheme off. Come on." Terra said. As they arrived, Claire was just finishing up,"Hey Kai! Nice to see you again! Who's this?" Claire said, pointing to Terra. Terra waved and said,"I'm Terra, Kai's sister. Hey do you mind if I ask you a question?" Claire nodded,"Go on." Terra smiled, Claire seemed nice."Well, my cute,little brother has a crush on the girl at the poultry farm. The fag, or as you call him, Rick, won't let us in to see her. I want to meet the girl who managed to get my brother's attention. We need someone to get Popuri to go to the beach. You seem perfect to do the job, since your a farmer. Just go there to buy a chick, and bring Popuri to help." Claire looked at her ,confused, and said,"Wouldn't it be easier to just send someone to bring her their?" Terra pouted,"But that takes the fun out of it, plus," Terra said, with a wink,"If my brother wants to romance this girl, then he needs a plan!" Kai shook his head. Claire just shrugged,"Let just do this thing!" Claire said, getting pumped. Terra grinned and said,"Yeah!" Kai shook his head again, why did he bring his sister here again? So Claire set off, and the siblings went to the beach to prepare. Kai got a table from his beach house, and Terra started on the food."What Popuri's favorite food?" Kai thought for a second, and said,"She orders omelet rice, apple pie, and a strawberry smoothie every time she's here, I think those are her favorites." Terra grinned,"Alright, omelet rice,apple pie, and strawberry smoothie coming up!"**

**"Where are we going Claire, I still have to fill Cluck's bowl.", Popuri asked."We are going to the beach for a suprise!" Claire said."Oh! I love suprises! I can't wait! It's not my birthday? Ohh, remember that time when everyone in town came to my suprise birthday party!"Popuri said, going on and on about her excitement. Claire shook her head, wondering how she got in to this mess. Rick was following the two to the beach,getting more and more provoked as he listened."Dang it! Kai is up to something, probably trying to get in to my sweet,little sister's pants! I have to protect her." At the beach, Terra and Kai were just finishing up."Finally finished! Popuri will love this. Thanks for helping Terr, I return the favor if you get a boyfriend." Kai said. Terra grew a vain on her forhead,"Do me a favor by this: STOP CALLING ME TERR!" Terra screamed in Kai's ear."Okay, okay! Jeez." Kai said, rubbing his ear,"I think they're here." Claire and Popuri walked on to the beach, and the instant Popuri saw Kai, she started running."KAI!" Popuri yelled. Terra chuckled as Popuri got Kai in to a spinning hug,"Popuri!" Kai yelled,"This is my sister,Terra, she decide to come traveling with me this year." Popuri smiled at Terra,"I'm Popuri, nice to meet you!" Terra looked Popuri up and down, then smiled,"Your cute and sweet, nice choice Kai." Kai blushed and yelled,"TERRA!" Popuri turned her head, like a confused puppy. Terra grinned,"Hi, I'm Terra! Nice to meet you."**

**"Bon appetite!" Terra said in a fake accent. Popuri giggled, while Kai rolled his eyes."Well, I'll just leave you love birds alone, but don't do anything too cute without me and my camera here!" Terra said with a wink. Both Kai and Popuri blushed. Terra grinned, then walked away,"Ciao!" she yelled."What to do now…guess I'll go to the inn." Terra said. Meanwhile, the 'love birds' were enjoying their date. Kai blushed,"Popuri, I really like you. Your sweet,cute,kind, and your really good with animals. I know I'm not around a lot, but will you be my girlfriend?" Popuri grinned,"Yes Kai, I will be your girlfriend!" Popuri started to jump around, happy that he finally asked her. Kai started chuckling,"You're so cute!" Kai said. Popuri's eyes sparkled,"Really?" Kai blushed again,"Yeah." They inched closer and closer together, until-"Hey!" Rick screamed,"Get away from my baby sister!" Rick screamed profanities as he tackled Kai, and started punching him."KAI!" Popuri screamed. Back with Terra, she felt her OPSS (Over Protective Sister Senses) tingle."I think Kai might need my help." Terra said to herself. Terra rushed to the beach, to find Kai being beat up by Rick. Terra did the first thing she thought of: beat the shit out of who ever was on top of her little brother."AHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed, smashing in to Rick. Out of impulse, Popuri went to Kai's side to help him with his wounds."Are you okay?!" Popuri said, worried. Kai had a little blood on his face, and a black eye."I'm okay, I'm just worried for your brother." Popuri turned her head a little,"Why?" Kai sighed,"Because my sister is an ex-marine. She got kicked out because she got in to too many fights." Popuri's eyes suddenly became as wide as frying pans.**

**Terra slammed Rick against the beach house,"You dirty rat, never touch my brother again! Did he do anything wrong? No! Popuri and Kai were on a date, and Kai asked her. There was no force involved, but no! You had to lie your hand on him! Popuri obviously didn't need saving!" Terra yelled, giving Rick another punch. Terra looked at the said two, and smiled."Look at that, Popuri is tending to Kai's wounds! They are so cute. You'd be lucky if I dropped you off at the hospital! Now, I'm going to tell you something. My little brother isn't trying to hurt Popuri and, whether you like it or not, Popuri is a grown woman. Popuri doesn't need your help. I'm going to let you go, but if you lay one finger on my brother; you're a dead man. Got it!" Terra said. Rick gulped,"Got it." He said, weakly. Terra dropped him, without care, and walked over to the couple. Terra grabbed Kai in to a bear hug,"Did he hurt you, did he break a bone, are you bleeding, do you feel aches or pains, should I bring you to the hospital, oh my poor brother! Rick is lucky I didn't kill him! Oh are you okay, I am so worried!" Terra said at once. Kai put his hands in front of him,"Wow, slow down! I'm fine, Popuri fixed me up,so I'm good." Terra hugged Popuri,"Thanks. Oh by the way, I talked to your brother, you guys can date!" Terra said, with a big grin.**

**Years later, Terra moved to Mineral town. Kai and Popuri are engaged, and are due to marry soon. Rick learned to never touch Kai again, and has learned to excepted the relationship. Claire and Terra are bride maids and Rick is the man of honor. Terra was grinning widely as Popuri and Kai kissed at the alter, while Rick was crying. Terra slapped him on the back,"Oh, stop being a pansy! This is your sister's wedding, be the man of honor! Not the **_**fag**_** of honor!" Rick sniffed and stopped crying. At the wedding reception, a silver haired man walked up to Terra."Hello fair maiden. All alone, don't worry. I shall accompany you." the man said, a sly smile on his face."Mmhm... Oh there he is!" Terra said, running up to a blond man with green eyes. Terra glomped on him and he laughed,"Hello Terra!" Terra kissed him,"There you are, Mark! I missed you so much, you know. You missed the wedding! We have to say hi to the newly wed couple. Heyah." Terra said, riding him like a horse."Haha! Wait, why do I have to be the horse?" Terra smirked,"Because I'll..._whisper_ _whisper_… to you if you carry me." Marks face turned deep red,"Lets go!" he said, running off. Terra giggled. Mark was so cute at times. No one was alone, not even Skye, that night, and the wedding proceeded to be one of the most fun nights in mineral town ever.**


End file.
